General Tullius ravages Elenwen
by The Placoderm
Summary: General Tullius and the Dragonborn raid the Thalmor embassy and... they'd be comin' for some booty. Writing this required zero effort TBH.


**General Tullius sexually assaults Elenwen**

.

.

**209 of the 4th era, 24th of Sun's Dawn**. Thalmor Embassy, Skyrim.

General Tullius kicked a downed Thalmor soldier in the face. The elf coughed blood as it struggled to speak.

"_Once the Aldmeri Dominion hears about what you have done in here, there will be hell to pay!_"

Tullius laughed and stomped the elf right on his balls.

"_ooof._"

"_Where is Elenwen._" Tullius demanded.

"_She's... up in my bum... General Tullius..._" the elf replied.

"_You've got a dirty mouth, let's fix that shall we?_"

Tullius took some broken glass and shoved it in the thalmor soldier's mouth. After that he punched the elf repeatedly in the face.

The glass broke and pierced the inside of the mouth of the elf. and some of it tore the upper parts of his throat. When the elf spat, broken glass and blood came out. The general then kicked the elf in the throat with his boot.

"_Where's Elenwen? I'm not going to ask you again._" The general said then unsheathed his gladius.

The elf responded with a moaning sound that sounded to Tullius like 'Upstairs'.

"_Upstairs? is that what you said?_"

the elf nodded his head.

"_Good. Dragonborn, come here._" Tullius gestured a Breton woman wearing revealing skimpy Deadric armour to come. "_He's all yours._"

"_Yes, general._" the Dragonborn said then approached the elf. "_I hope you like it rough, elf._" said the Dragonborn to the beaten up Altmer.

"_Now, will you excuse me while I go find our friend upstairs. You go on ahead with... whatever it is that you want with that bag of filth._"

General Tullius and 4 Imperial soldiers went upstairs to find Elenwen. They broke open every single door until eventually they found her. She was sitting down on her bed reading a book.

"_Elenwen! you are guilty of the murder of Imperial citizens and for masterminding the entire Stormcloak uprising. I don't have a warrant for your arrest so I must kill you and cover it all up and say it was the Stormcloaks who did it._"

Elenwen looked at Tullius with her green eyes. "_Well what are you waiting for Tullius? kill me now._" she said in her usual smug tone then put down the book.

"_With pleasure._" Tullius unsheathed his sword then turned to his men. "_I wanna do this alone. You guys wait outside._"

The 4 Legionnaires nodded then went out of the room and closed the door.

"_We are all alone now Tullius, now, deliver the blow and let's get this over with._" Elenwen said. She got up, stood straight, then closed her eyes as she braced herself.

Tullius approached the elf, but instead of stabbing her in the chest he discarded the sword, leaned over to her and kissed her with great vigor. Elenwen was shocked and immediately pulled herself out from Tullius.

"_What the fuck, Tullius?_" she exclaimed.

"_I always wanted to bang you Elenwen. Your beautiful face, your smoking hot sexy body makes my dick hard. Do you remember when we negotiated the truce at High Hrothgar? I was secretly rubbing my crotch while I looked at you._"

"_By the 8 divines..._"

"_Nine divines Elenwen!_" Tullius shouted. "_Now! take your clothes off!_"

"_No!_" screamed the elf.

Tullius suddenly punched her in the gut so hard that she doubled over and started to vomit on the floor.

"_Oh, yeah, that's turning me on. I like it rough._" He said in a seductive tone.

"_Fuck you... sick bastard_" she said whilst holding her stomach.

Tullius kicked her in the face so hard, she was now laying on her back. She put her hand on her mouth as her lip was bleeding from the kick.

"_Fucking asshole... the Dominion will destroy your puny empire and ooof..._" she said before being cut off when Tullius stomped on her stomach. It made her vomit again.

General Tullius watched her throw up, when she was done, he whipped out his erect 12 incher.

"_Apple pie for dinner?"_ said Tullius while was looking at her vomit contents. "_Elenwen, you look so sexy when you throw up. Let me refill you with my cum. It's a lot more appetizing._" said the general while he wiggled his _legionnaire_ with his hand.

"_I'd rather slurp my own vomit!_" Elenwen shouted at him.

"_Don't worry it tastes of snowberry juice, at least that's what the Dragonborn told me._"

He suddenly heard the Dragonborn moan loudly from downstairs as she was probably riding the poor Thalmor soldier.

Elenwen was a bit dazed from the beating she took earlier so Tullius grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. He put her in a guillotine choke and held it until she was unconscious. He then put her on the bed.

Tullius started to rip off Elenwen's Thalmor robes and her undergarments, after he was done he looked and admired Elenwen's sexy body. She had an Athletic build, had reasonably sized breasts and a tight slit. Her nipples were coloured pink and so was her cunt, she had no body hair whatsoever.

Tullius started by raising her right leg parallel to him then he started to suck her toes and lick her feet. When he was done with her right, he raised her left leg and did the same to it. After the sucking and licking, her feet were wet from the General's saliva.

He then proceeded to spread her legs and run his tongue from her right thigh up to her cunt. When he reached her pussy, he put his right hand on her left breast and started squeezing and kneading. As he did this, he proceeded to suck on her pink cunt lips with great vigor. Her cunt released vaginal fluid as he was eating her out.

He did this for about 5 minutes. His mouth was drenched in viscous liquid.

"_Mmmmm, tasty_" he said licking his lips.

His erect pee-pee was throbbing and wanted some action ASAP. He laid on top of Elenwen then inserted his cock in her sex. He began to thrust hard with great force as fast as he could, he occasionally went slower when he got tired. When he came, he casted a healing spell on himself to renew his load.

.

.

General Tullius did this for 24 hours straight. He died from too much humping. Elenwen died from getting her body fluids replaced by Tullius's cum.  
The Thalmor Soldier also died from getting his fluids drained from him when The Dragonborn rode his flaccid cock for 24 hours without rest.

At last, The Thalmor influence in Skyrim was removed all thanks to the Dragonborn and General Tullius.

**The End.**


End file.
